Con la mitad de mi vida
by denizscarlett
Summary: -Si no fuera por ese tonto al cual ame con tanta locura, no me encontraría en este dilema, solo deseo el día en el que mi corazón ya no me siga atando a ese amor no correspondido, Hola mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y esta es la historia de cómo aprendí a que el corazón no siempre tiene la razón…- GaaxSaku
1. el inicio

**N/A : **Hola este es mi primer fanfic para la pareja que mas me gusta GaaXSaku así que espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hacía mientras lo escribía, Todos los personajes de la serie naruto no me pertenecen, solo la historia vale!

Disfrutenla… :D

(N/A: NOTA DE AUTORA)

_PENSAMIENTOS_

-**DIALOGO**-

* * *

**CON LA MITAD DE MI VIDA.**

-Si no fuera por ese tonto al cual ame con tanta locura, no me encontraría en este dilema, solo deseo el día en el que mi corazón ya no me siga atando a ese amor no correspondido, Hola mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y esta es la historia de cómo aprendí a que el corazón no siempre tiene la razón…-

* * *

_Siempre penso que lo mejor fue haber conocido a ese muchacho de cabellos negros y mirada profunda, él era su mundo, su modelo más grande, quería estar a su altura para poder estar alado de él sin sentirse como una molestia o una carga o eso creía Sakura durante todo este tiempo que lo conocío, para ser exactos 13 años._

_Todo paso en una aldea muy lejana a la que me encuentra actual mente, su tierra natal konoha la aldea escondida entre las hojas, ella era como siempre una muchachita distraída y que vivía para solo una persona Sasuke Uchiha, él era el último de su clan todo por la culpa de su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha el acabo con todo su clan y hasta con su propia familia, nunca entendió el por qué hizo eso pero jamás le intereso buscarlo para preguntárselo, solo se interesó en sasuke, a cada momento pensaba en él ya que se quedó solo sin su familia, siempre iba a su casa para ver si había comido, si tenía frio y si en su refrigerador tenia comida, pero siempre le respondía igual.._

**-Buenos días Sasuke-kun, como amaneciste?–** le dijo sakura y _lo miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta o una sonrisa y lo único que salió de sus labios fue __**– **_**Que quieres? no conforme de verme todos los días en el entrenamiento, vienes a mi casa a despertarme-** _Respondió con una cara seria y sin expresión como siempre, aunque no le sorprendía, siempre le recibía así pero pensaba que solo era porque no la conocía bien o no conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, obvio siempre le tiraba indirectas pero no creo que sasuke sea de los que entiendan indirectas , creía que el primer día en el que supiera que estaba perdidamente enamorada de el caería a sus pies, pero fue otra torpe suposición _**– disculpa sasuke-kun, no quería despertarte solo es que te traje tu desayuno, creí que lo único que has comido toda esta semana es comida instantánea y eso no es saludable así que toma te prepare comida casera- **_le entrego un bento con 3 divisiones, era comida como para 4 días y tardo toda la madrugada en prepararlo solo para el, sasuke-kun solo se le quedo viendo al bento como si le hubiese puesto algún tipo de veneno o algo por el estilo, no le tomaba mucha confianza el que le haya preparado algo para el _**– no lo quiero, no necesito de tu lastima ni la de nadie, así que llévate eso de mi casa y nunca me vuelvas a despertar y menos para traerme "eso"- ** _"Eso" "Eso" "Eso" solo esa palabra retumbaba en la cabeza de sakura después de que sasuke-kun le cerrara la puerta en la cara, antes de que reaccionara, sus ojos ya estaban inundados de lágrimas y estas caían hacia la tierra, miro a su alrededor para ver si nadie había visto esa penosa escena y lamentablemente un par de ojos azules observaron todo_ –** sakura-chan, porque sigues de tras de ese baka, no ves que para él lo único importante es volverse más fuerte y estar solo- **_ella solo quería que la tierra la tragara para jamás volver a ver su rostro, pero a quien quería engañar por más que me decía de cosas aun así seguía a su lado a pesar de todo, fue cuando no pudo más y en un arranque de enojo tiro al piso el bento haciendo que este se rompiera y se viera lo que tenía adentro, se tiro a correr para que naturo no la abrazara ya que si lo hacía iba a hacer que llorara más por el tonto, tonto, tonto de sasuke. –__**sakura cha! No te vayas espérame! –**__ grito naruto pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso vio en el suelo la deliciosa comida que le había preparado a sasuke, y vio algo que lo hizo ponerse triste y enojado a la vez, se paró enfrente de la puerta de sasuke y la golpeo tan fuerte que pareciese que la quería tumbar, desde adentro solo se podía escuchar algo –_** OTRA VEZ SAKURA! Ya te dije que no quiero nada de ti- **_cuando sasuke abrió la puerta no encontró a sakura, solo encontró al rubio con una cara de rabia y este le tiro una bola de arroz que estaba en el bento –_** es que eres todo un idiota sasuke!- **_antes de que sasuke pudiese reaccionar naruto le tiro el onigiri en la cara, haciendo que el pelinegro se enojara –_** PERO QUE DEMONIOS NARUTO! Por qué me tiras esa porquería en la cara- **_grito sasuke mientras se limpiaba –_** Eso a que llamas asqueroso lo preparo sakura-chan solo para ti, no puedo creer que tan bajo eres como para despreciar algo de esa hermosa flor, que lo único que quería y lo único malo que hizo fue preocuparse por un imbécil que no sabe valorar todo su esfuerzo… -**_ sasuke solo lo observo con ojos incrédulos y solo se limitó a decir tres palabras-_** No me interesa…- **_naruto sentía la sangre hervir y antes de que le tumbara los dientes, sasuke respondió… - _**si tanto te interesa ella te la puedes quedar, a mí no me sirve de nada una niña tonta que lo único que hace es estorbar y siempre ser la dama en peligro en todas nuestras misiones… -**_ naruto se quedó impactado de que sasuke dijera aquellas palabras pero antes de que pudiese defender a su amiga él ya había cerrado la puerta y solo pudo gritar una cosa… - _**solo te diré algo sasuke, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes!, te vas arrepentir de lo que le estás haciendo a sakura-chan! … -**_ naruto salió corriendo en busca de su compañera y del otro lado de la puerta estaba el pelinegro pensando en lo que su amigo le había dicho – _**hmp… yo no necesito de nadie y menos de una seudo ninja que lo único bueno que hace es llorar y hacerse la victima… -**_ Sakura ya había corrido demasiado y sin darse cuenta ya estaba afuera de su aldea, pero tampoco quería regresarse asi que lo que hizo fue reposar en la rama de un árbol, se apoyo contra el árbol y alzo su mirada para centrarse con unas hojas y ramas pequeñas, también veía que la luz atravesaba por los agujeros de las hojas… -_**porque cuando deposito mi amor en él siempre me sale fallando, creo que tiene razón soy una completa inútil y además soy una débil, ni siquiera puedo aceptar bien un rechazo y ya quiero convertirme en toda una ninja, debería renuncia a esto- **_se toco la banda en su cabeza y se la quitó para mirarla.. –_** debería tirar esto- **_antes de que pudiera arrojarlo al suelo una sombra detrás de ella le toma la muñeca.. –_** hey! Que haces?... **

**CONTINUARA…. **

**Espero que les guste este primer cap si les gusto díganme para poderlo seguir sale :D …**


	2. Lo que menos esperaba

Gracias a **DarknecroX** por la sugerencia de los espacios y los pondré en práctica para que puedas y las demás gentes que aunque no comentaron la sigan disfrutando, gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi fic y a los que siguen la historia.

Otra cosa la historia va a estar al principio vinculada "más o menos" a la serie de naruto en cuanto algunas cosas, pero van a ver cosas que obvio nunca pasaron en el anime…

Ya saben los personajes del anime naruto no me pertenecen a mí, solo la historia

_**Lo que menos esperaba..**_

_-___**porque cuando deposito mi amor en él siempre me sale fallando, creo que tiene razón soy una completa inútil y además soy una débil, ni siquiera puedo aceptar bien un rechazo y ya quiero convertirme en toda una ninja, debería renuncia a esto- **_se toco la banda en su cabeza y se la quitó para mirarla.. _

– **debería tirar esto- **_antes de que pudiera arrojarlo al suelo una sombra detrás de ella le toma la muñeca.. _

– **hey! Que haces?- **_Una voz un tanto chillona le hablo.. _

–**kakashi-sensei! Me asusto, pero dígame usted que hace aquí, no se suponía que llegaba mañana de su misión?-**_ miraba a su maestro con cara de asombro y vergüenza a la ves… _

**Pues ya vez sakura, extraño mucho konoha para poder estar lejos de ella, pero antes que me sigas interrogando, dime por que ibas a tirar tu banda que con tanto esfuerzo te lo has ganado?..- **_le contesto mientras la soltaba del agarre y se sentaba a su lado, mientras que sakura se le quedaba viendo con esos ojos verde zafiro, que poco a poco se volvieron a nublar de lagrimas…_

**hay kakashi-sensei, no soy más que una molestia, una inútil, una grandísima bebe llorona..—**_sakura se fue abrazando asi misma hasta hacerse pequeña, sentía que le faltaba el aire, quería decir algo pero en su garganta se había hecho un gran nudo que ni una expresión le salía, fue cuando entonces sintió una mano calida que le acariciaba la cabeza fue lo que necesitaba, un consuelo una caricia que le hiciera sentir que aun puede seguir pero antes de que pudiese decir algo su sensei se le adelanto…_

**-sabemos quien fue el que te puso en esta situación sakura, el amor siempre viene y va, aun eres joven para decir que lo que sientes por sasuke es amor y del amor real, yo se que en algún momento de tu vida vas a encontrar a alguien que te aprecie de verdad, disfruta tu juventud de tus amistades y sobretodo nunca mas vuelvas a decirte que eres una inútil, por que esa banda demuestra todo lo contrario, o solo crees que te la dieron por esa cara bonita que tienes que claro se empaña cuando tienes esos bellos ojos llenos de lágrimas…- **_cuando kakashi dijo estas palabras sakura estaba conmocionada, no sabía si llorar de la felicidad o abrazarlo así que lo hizo, le dio un fuerte abrazo y dejo que sus lágrimas se convirtiesen en lágrimas de felicidad, su sensei lo único que hizo a este acto fue darle una gran sonrisa claro esta se podía ver atreves de su mascara… _

_-_** gracias kakashi-sensei, creo que necesitaba que alguien me regañara para poder entrar en razón…- **_lo decía mientras se ponía nuevamente su banda en su cabeza y sonreía con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas… _

_-_** vamos a la aldea sakura, esta empezando a atardecer y necesitas estar en tu casa, tuviste un gran día agitado.- **_Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a caminar con su maestro, a pesar de no ser parientes ni nada, ella apreciaba mucho a su instructor, ella quería ser como el, en el sentido de que siempre lo veía sereno, feliz y siempre estaba dando buenos consejos y lo único que no le agradaba del peliplateado es que siempre llegaba tarde a todo…_

_Al momento de cruzar las puertas de la aldea, la joven ojos de jade pudo ver a lo lejos a una persona que agitaba los brazos, si lo hacia un poco más fuerte se le pudieron haber salido de su cuerpo…_

**Sakura-chaa!- **_grito el rubio de ojos azules, mientras dibujaba en sus labios una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…_

**Naruto.. –** _dijo para si la pelirosada, se puso a pensar que el único que realmente le demostraba cariño era su mejor amigo naruto, y aunque ella lo rechazaba y hasta lo golpeaba, ella sabía que él siempre iba a estar ahí para el…_

**Sakura-chan, te estuve buscando por todas partes **

_El momento llego, los famosos exámenes chunin__estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, todos sabemos que paso después de todo, los exámenes de conocimientos, de supervivencia, los exámenes preliminares y la de pelea y estrategia, fue cuando sakura se vio frente a frente con el mismo demonio, Sabaku No Gaara, ese joven de cabellos rojos como la sangre y mirada penetrante que a cualquiera haría arrodillarse del temor, excepto a una chica de cabellos rosas, ella se postro enfrente de Gaara casi en su transformación de humano a demonio en el Shukaku, _**No permitiré que lastimes a sasuke-kun!, tendras que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de tocarle un cabello.. –**_ Sakura solo tenía una expresión de miedo pero no dejaría que lastimaran al que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida, si asi es ella ya estaba entrando en razón pero tampoco dejaría que lastimaran a a su mejor amigo de la infancia, pero antes de que ella pudiese hacer algún tipo de ataque, el shukaku ya la había prensado contra un árbol haciendo que ella perdiera la conciencia, -__**sasuke-kun…- **__fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de desmayarse…_

**Sakura-chan, sakura-chan, despierta por favor, no puedes quedarte dormida para siempre!- **_la pelirosa empesaba abrir los ojos con un poco de dificultad, sus ojos de color jade solo podían ver borroso pero poco a poco empezaron a enfocar a un rubio que la tenia enfrente_

–**que paso?-**_ pregunto la ojo verde y se llevó su mano a la cabeza-_** itai!, que me paso en la cabeza- **_reviso su cabeza con sus manos con delicadeza y lo que encontró la dejo con los ojos abiertos casi a punto de salirse de sus cuencas- _**que me paso?, porque demonios tengo suturada la cabeza?, que carajo esta pasando?- **_sus ojos se pusieron nublados por la culpa de una lluvia de lágrimas…_

**Sakura-chan, fue cuando gaara te ataco –**___dijo el compañero hiperactivo, solo que ahora lo dijo con un poco de desgano al recordar lo que el pelirojo le había hecho a su mejor amiga –_** pero no te preocupes sakura-chan ya vas a estar mejor dattebayo! – **_estas palabras hicieron que sakura se le dibujara una sonrisa en sus labios, pero algo no estaba bien y ella lo sabía, faltaba alguien más en ese frio cuarto de hospital, pero no había rastro del azabache, de ese muchacho que habría dado la vida por él, porque no le pasara nada, pero él no se encontraba ahí…_

_Todo el día sakura se la paso en el hospital para observación, sus amigos naruto, hinata, ino, kakashi, lee y todos los demás que no pensaría ni en sus más locos sueños fueron a verla hasta que llego la hora de despedirse ya que las horas de visita se habían terminado, pero de su mente no podía sacar al que "supuestamente" había olvidado. _

_Era ya de noche y vio desde su ventana una sombra debajo de un árbol, intuitivamente sonrió, pero cuando el joven salió para que la luz de la luna le quitara esa capa de obscuridad…._

_**(Aquí termina la segunda parte de mi historia, por fas si les gusta dejen comentarios y si no pues igual, jeje no se cuantos cap tenga este fic pero tratare de hacerlos mas largos para su disfrute, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, SAYONARA… :D**_


	3. no todo es lo que se cree

**Hola esta es la continuación de mi fanfic..**

**Ya saben los personajes del anime naruto no me pertenecen solo la historia…**

(N/A nota de autora)

**DIALOGO**

_REDACCION_

"_pensamientos"_

**Disfrutenla, por fas dejen sus comentario y espero que les siga gustando por que la verdad me esta encantando que rumbo esta llevando esta historia …**

_**NO TODO ES COMO SE CREE…**_

_Todo el día sakura se la paso en el hospital para observación, sus amigos naruto, hinata, ino, kakashi, lee y todos los demás que no pensaría ni en sus más locos sueños fueron a verla hasta que llego la hora de despedirse ya que las horas de visita se habían terminado, pero de su mente no podía sacar al que "supuestamente" había olvidado. _

_Era ya de noche y vio desde su ventana una sombra debajo de un árbol, intuitivamente sonrió pero cuando el joven salió para que la luz de la luna le quitara esa capa de obscuridad, la cara de sakura cambió radicalmente, su sonrisa cambio de ser una expresión de ternura y felicidad en una cara de terror inmenso, sus piernas le empezaron a temblar, pero en un momento de adrenalina se pudo mover del ventanal _

– **Que hace el aquí?, porque tuvo que aparecerse en este momento – **_la pelirosa solo pudo tomarse la cabeza como si exprimiéndose pudiese sacar alguna respuesta, pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que le empezó a doler nuevamente._

**No creo que sea bueno para tu estado ponerte alterada- **_lo dijo una persona que acababa de entrar por la puerta del cuarto, la pelirosa rápidamente se acercó a la ventana nuevamente solo para verificar si era la misma persona, y lamentablemente para ella ya no estaba más el no tan desconocido al pie del árbol_

_- _**No, no, no**** te me acerques o grito, soy capaz de gritar tan fuerte que no tardarían ni un minuto de llegar en ayudarme.. – **_bufo la pelirosa que estaba petrificada del miedo._

**No temas haruno-san, no vengo a hacerte daño solo he venido a darte esto – **_el joven se acercó lentamente a la cama de la oji verde y esta solo se impactó al ver el obsequio de un pelirojo con ojos aguamarinos_

– **gaa-gaara-san que es esto?- **_la pelirosa observo que el pelirrojo sostenía una ramita que tenia 5 flores de orquideas rosas._

– **pues no ves? Es una flor extraña que me parecio bonita, no se su nombre y no me interesa- **_respondio el pelirrojo algo irritado y le dejo caer la flor en la cama-_

**no gaara, mi pregunta es a que es lo que haces aquí, con esa flor después de lo que me hiciste, vienes a reírte o esa flor es una flor explosiva o que! – **_grito sakura al no poder entender la escena que el pelirrojo le estaba armando, a lo que gaara solo pudo suspirar y con su arena creo una especie de asiento para poder platicar más a gusto con la kunoichi –_

**mira haruno-san, yo vine a hacer algo y no es a atentar contra su vida, bueno capaz al principio si lo fue pero ahora todo ha cambiado gracias a tu amigo naruto-san, el me enseño a que puedo ser lo que quiera y aunque en mi naturaleza está el matar, puedo cambiar eso y puedo mejor usar esa fuerza y ese instinto asesino para defender a la gente que más amo. –**_ el pelirrojo le dijo eso sin siquiera dejar de verla a los ojos y aunque sakura quería esconderse entre las sabanas sintió que todo lo que le dijo gaara era real._

**Bueno gaara-san etto….**

**No me dejaste terminar haruno-san**_ – garra había interrumpido rápidamente a la oji verde y esto a sakura la había irritado un poco, puesto que nunca le ha gustado que le cierren la boca por así decirlo._

– **bien termina lo que tengas que decir ya no te interrumpo- **_ respondió la pelirosa algo enfadada y cruzando de brazos._

_- _**bien como decía, solo vine a disculparme por hacerte daño, la verdad esque nunca había visto un ejemplo de amor como el tuyo por el uchiha que estuviste protegiendo de mi – **_gaara no sabía lo que había hecho, pero esas palabras le habían hecho que a nuestra protagonista se le partiera el corazón, ya que ella después de lo que hizo por el pensó que sasuke vendría a verla._

– **ja! Crees que lo que hice por él fue por amor? – **_el pelirrojo solo pudo asentir con la cabeza__y respondió_

– **pues la verdad si no fue eso dime porque arriesgaste tu vida por él? – **_los ojos de la kunohichi se había vuelto platos sabía que el pelirrojo la había puesto contra la espada y la pared _

– **eso no te incumbe lo sabes?, solo lo hice porque él es mi mejor amigo y así como arriesgue mi vida para defenderlo, defendería a cualquiera.. –**_ grito sakura dejando en silencio a pelirrojo y haciendo que este agachara la cabeza.. _

**-quisiera tener a alguien así como tú- **_susurro gaara_** - a alguien llamar mi mejor amigo y que el diera su vida por mi bien estar, lo único que querían de mi es que muriese o querían mi poder o más bien aún quieren mi poder–**_ sakura buscaba su mirada, quería ver si lo que dijo era verdad y se empezó a acercar a gaara, el pelirrojo se llevó sus manos a la cabeza y empezó a recordar todo lo que le hicieron en su niñez, se sintió solo, volvió a sentir miedo, rencor, ganas de vengarse pero algo cambio drásticamente en el cuerpo de gaara, sintió una calidez en sus manos y fue alzando su cabeza para dar con esos ojos brillantes y verdes que tenía la pelirosa he hicieron que gaara quedara atónito, pues nadie nunca lo había tocado o mejor dicho a nadie nunca se lo hubiese permitido.._

_-_**Yo puedo ser tu mejor amiga gaara, bueno eso si quieres y si me das permiso, también puedo llamarte solo por tu nombre, tu puedes decirme por mi nombre no hay problema. – **_sakura se arrodillo para estar a la altura del pelirrojo y le dio una cálida sonrisa, no sabía exactamente él porque le había dicho eso, porque casi no lo conocía, más bien no lo conocía pero se alegró de saber que tenía un nuevo amigo.._

**Gracias sakura, aparte de naruto tu eres mi única y nueva amiga.. – **_el pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento de arena y ayudo a ponerse en pie a su nueva amiga tomándola de la mano, se quedaron viendo un instante a los ojos, pero un sonido los saco de ese trance._

– **Bueno ya es algo tarde y tengo que irme, mis hermanos no saben que Salí del hotel y tú debes descansar – **_respondió el pelirrojo, aunque para ser sinceros él no se quería ir, era la primera vez que tenía una conversación larga y con una persona que no sea el mismo, gaara se fue acercando a la puerta y…_

**-Gaara espera! – **_era demasiado tarde, el dueño de esos ojos aguamarinos ya se había marchado, rápidamente se asomó por la ventana y tampoco se encontraba parado debajo del arbol –_** "no pude agradecerte por las orquídeas"-**_ susurro, miro la flor que se postraba en la cama y la tomo en sus manos, se la quedó mirando por un rato observando cada detalle y cada flor que se encontraban, habían unas grandes, otras pequeñas y una que al final de la rama se encontraba aun cerrada, pronto Morfeo había tirado sus encantamientos sobre la pelirosa porque sus ojos se empezaron a cerrarse, dejo caerse sobre la cama y durmió con las flores en su mano.._

_Al dia siguiente una enfermera la despertó para darle una grata noticia –_** haruno-chan, haruno-chan despierte, no me diga que cayó en un coma- **_la enfermera ya iba a dar el código rojo cuando escucho un sonido que la hizo caerse de espaldas, ese sonido era un ronquido de la pelirosa, se notaba que se había desvelado platicando con gaara y aun mas pensando en las cosas que él le había dicho esa noche que junto con las orquídeas la habían hecho cambiar de opinión sobre quien era en realidad .._

_Poco a poco sakura fue abriendo sus hermosos ojos de jade y vio a la enfermera con una expresión de alivio y elocuencia. –_** oh, buenos días enfermera jejeje – **_respondió con una risa nerviosa.._

**Buenos días haruno-san, veo que no pudiste dormir bien anoche, me costó un poco poder despertarla – **_le respondió la enfermera y antes de que sakura pudiese responder la enfermera la interrumpio_

_- _**amaneció bien?, le duele algo? Siente algún tipo de molestia o mareo? **_– la oji verde se le quedo un momento viéndola con cara de "¿qué demonios?" – _**etto emmm ya me siento mejor, la verdad es que me siento muy bien, como nueva, como si nada hubiese pasado, porque las preguntas enfermera no me diga que ya es la hora? –**

_A lo que la enfermera asintió y respondió – _**si haruno-san ya se le dará de alta y podrá irse a su casa, solo dejo le hago su reporte de dada de alta y le entrego su ropa, que por cierto se la mandamos a lavar ya que estaba muy sucia – **_le dio una gran sonrisa y esta lo que hizo por instinto de modo de agradecer, le brindo un gran abrazo.._

_La enfermera se retiró y unos minutos después ella regreso con las pertenecías de la pelirosa y la dejo vestirse dejándola sola en la habitación, sakura empezó a deshacerse de su bata de enferma y desnudo su cuerpo para colocarse su ropa interior, pero antes de que ella se pudiese tan siquiera poner las bragas, alguien interrumpió en su cuarto, haciendo que esta se pusiese roja como un tomate pero era un rojo combinado de enojo y vergüenza.._

_-_**sa-saa-saa-ku-ra-chan….. – **_esas fueron las únicas palabras de un rubio de ojos azules que tenía una hemorragia nasal por mirar el cuerpo desnudo de su amiga y compañera…_

**Narutooo! Aprende a tocar antes de entrar! SHAANAROO! – **_grito la pelirosa con un enojo tan grande que le dejo caer un golpe en la cara haciendo que este traspasara la pared, rápidamente sakura se vistió y lo fue a recoger y lo empezó a sacudir – _**Que nunca te dijeron que era de mala educación entrar al cuarto de una dama sin antes tocar y presentarse?, naruto baka, baka, baka, sabes que es lo único bueno de esto?- **_le pregunto a su amigo seminconsciente y este respondió con algo de dificultad_

– **qu- quee- sa- saku-ra –chan? **_Le costó poder decir esas palabras _

– **lo único bueno de esto es que ya estamos en un hospital, porque después de lo que te haga, vas a necesitar uno – **_le dijo esto a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa maniática en su cara y unos ojos como si estuvieran en llamas.._

_Después de todo el castigo que le dio sakura al despistado de su "hermano" esta se tranquilizó y salieron del hospital, no sin antes de que la enfermera terminara de curar las heridas del rubio que le hizo su amiga. En todo el trayecto del hospital a la calle sakura se mordia los labios para no preguntar por el azabache pero se armó de valor y unas palabras surgieron de su boca.._

**Etto, naruto necesito preguntarte algo.. **_– el rubio se quedó con una cara de incognita y le respondio a su compañera_**. **

**- si sakura, pregúntame lo que quieras, que pasa por tu cabeza – **_le dijo su amigo con una sonrisa muy amplia que hacia quedar mal a los payasos. _

**Bueno etto, naruto no sabes porque sasuke-kun no me fue a visitar al hospital? –**_ le dijo la pelirosa con un sonrojo en las mejillas y mirando al rubio cambiando su rostro de felicidad a una un poco más seria de lo habitual, sakura se le quedo viendo a la cara buscando una respuesta.._

**Sakura-chan el baka de sasuke el pues, el no pudo venir y la verdad esque no se la razón del porqué, pero dijo que lo disculparas.-**_ la verdad naruto mintió, él sabía que era otra cosa y el motivo del porque no fue a verla …._

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Vamos sasuke, vamos a ver sakura-chan al hospital, después de todo ella ayudo a protegerte del shukaku. –**_ le rogaba el rubio a su amigo mal humorado que se encontraba al pie de su casa –_

**Ella no hizo nada, solo fue un estorbo más que salió herida, el único que hizo algo contra el mounstro de gaara fuiste tú, y nadie más, ella solo fue a hacerle de carga y como toda carga fue herida – **_respondio el dueño del sharinga sin siquiera pestañear, esas palabras hicieron que el rubio se enojara tanto que empezó a gritarle…_

**Que poco eres, y te haces llamar un uchiha, ella casi muere todo por protegerte, se puso enfrente de gaara y nadie, escúchame bien nadie ni en su sano juicio lo aria, ella lo hizo porque aunque me duela decirlo ella te ama a ti, y la verdad no entiendo cómo puede amar a una basura como tú y aunque seas mi mejor amigo, eso eres, eres solo una burla para tu clan.. – **_antes que pudiese reaccionar naruto, sasuke ya lo tenía agarrado del cuello de su ropa.._

**Anda golpéame, pero eso no hace que seas mejor, eso quiere decir que te duele que te digan la verdad – **_el rubio tenía razón, sasuke no se enojó de lo que le dijo, le enojo que eso fuese verdad aunque él nunca lo admitiría, el azabache poco a poco fue bajando a su amigo y lo único que pudo decir fue _

**-dile que estaba ocupado y que no puede ir a visitarle- **_fue lo único que dijo antes de meterse nuevamente a su casa…_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

_**Bueno gracias naruto ..- **__le respondió algo melancólica la oji verde, siguieron su camino, en eso pasaron a lado de un puesto de frutas y vio unas manzanas rojas muy rojas, e inconscientemente la imagen de una persona le vino a la mente y no dudo un momento para volver a interrogar al despistado de su amigo.._

**Naruto, naruto otra cosa, oye no sabes donde se hospeda gaara?- **_ esa pregunta hizo voltear a ver a su amiga con una interrogación súper grande, gaara? De cuando acá gaara y ella se llevaban bien o simplemente desde cuando se hablaban? _

_-_**no se sakura-chan, pero creo que es en ese hotel, por lo que veo está rodeado de ambus y me imagino que estarán cuidando de que gaara no haga algo malo.. pero porque preguntas por el?, desde cuando se hablan?**_ – no pudo resistir el preguntarle a su amiga el porqué de esa pregunta. La pelirosa se puso aún más roja que cuando le pregunto por sasuke.. _

**Bueno es que , emmm etto , es un secreto naruto baka jejejeje – **_salio corriendo hacia el hotel no sin antes gritar –_** te veo al rato naruto! Hay algo que tengo que hacer… **

_Eso hizo que el rubio se hiciera mas preguntas, pero claro no iba a espiar a su mejor amiga, o tal vez si?..._


End file.
